


Вшитая в реальность сказка

by raven_weiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Не всегда стоит рассказывать детям сказки со счастливым концом.





	Вшитая в реальность сказка

Резво шагающая человеческая фигура из мелких зеленых лампочек в момент растворилась в черноте светофора, как только ей на замену высветился красный «солдат» и заглушил раздражающее нервы пиликание. Небольшая кучка людей нехотя притормозила на краю тротуара, бросая исподлобья хмурые взгляды то на регулятор движения, то друг на друга, отсчитывая чуть ли не шепотом бесполезные секунды, потраченные на ожидание. Дети, взрослые, старики и калеки — все они готовы были с первым сигналом высыпать на располосованную дорогу, даже не допуская мысли о том, что тела их могут смешаться с потоком легковых и грузовых автомобилей в одно месиво из крови, хруста костей, лязга металла и хриплого зова о помощи. Такого просто не может произойти с ними, ведь как только человечек вновь зашагает под писк из динамика, они зашагают вместе с ним.  
И машины должны остановиться. Должны, даже если вот-вот у водителя сорвется деловая встреча с толстосумом в костюме от Армани. Должны, даже если мода громогласного «никто никому ничего не должен» достигла своего апогея в этом времени. Должны просто потому, что это элементарное правило жизни в любом мегаполисе.

« _Он будто кровью облит_ », — со скоростью молнии пронеслась мысль в сонной голове мужчины, который так уютно пригрелся у печки на самом дальнем сидении автобуса и глядел из-под полуприкрытых век на светофор для пешеходов. Гулкое тарахтение общественного транспорта и в такт его движению покачивающиеся головы немногочисленных пассажиров расслабляли лучше любого массажного кресла и убаюкивающей мелодии в наушниках.  
Он медленно выдохнул на оконное стекло, затуманивая проносящиеся мимо толпы людей, машины, новую эстакаду где-то вдалеке, которую, казалось, успели построить дней за десять, и поежился, зажимая все еще холодные руки в подмышках. В полудреме все кажется теплее, но реальность склонна встречать заблудившегося в грезах путника ледяным душем из воя ветра и механического объявления «конечная».

— Посторонись, алкаш поганый! Совсем уже совесть потерял! — Из-за далеко не слабого толчка в спину Джек едва не вылетел из автобуса и не окунулся головой в сугроб, больше похожий на большую грязевую насыпь.  
— Прошу прощения, — с виной четвероклассника, получившего пару, он опустил голову перед грозно фыркнувшей бабкой, которая театрально подавляла в себе желание стукнуть своей авоськой наглеца по темечку. И в эти секунды Джек был готов голову на отсечение дать, что ей хватит сил и на это.  
Как и подобает всем разъяренным собственными мыслями женщинам, пожилая дама ничего не ответила и, раздраженно развернувшись, пошла своей дорогой, сетуя в душе на невоспитанность всех последних поколений. По губам мужчины скользнула легкая усмешка: еще один конфликт удалось избежать посредством лжи и лицемерия. Кто знает, быть может, только благодаря этим мерзостям все еще и живо человечество?

Он осторожно оправил задравшуюся куртку и, засунув руки в карманы, пошагал в сторону стоящих в несколько рядов серых многоэтажек. Где-то за одним из тысяч окон ждало его целый день пятилетнее чудо с короткими косичками и алыми бантиками в них. Где-то там свистел на плите чайник, потому что малышка знала, что Джек с минуты на минуту вернется с работы домой. Где-то среди скандальных соседей она читала вслух книжку с картинками, потому что при жизни ее мать уделяла много времени воспитанию девочки.  
А ведь в первое время он относился к ней как к мусору, паразиту, выпавшему из лона женщины. Удивительно, как быстро беззащитное ничтожество приобретает человеческие очертания, качества и выгрызает первыми зубиками себе место в чужом сердце. И теперь — ждет, сидит, убивая время короткими детскими сказками со слащавым концом.  
Джек хотел ей купить на неделе несколько новых книжек, но сколько бы книжных полок он не обшаривал руками и взглядом истинного критика, ни разу содержание цветных обложек не смогло порадовать его: приторно, мерзко, слишком оторвано от реальности и излишне поучающее. « _Не хочу, чтобы она летала в облаках, когда придется идти в школу. Она ничего не добьется_ », — раз за разом повторял себе мужчина, всеми силами стараясь не отрывать взгляда от покрытого коркой льда асфальта под ногами. Левый носок ботинка, замызганный в луже правый, потом камень, который нельзя пнуть в силу своего возраста, растоптанный окурок и чья-то недопитая бутылка пива. Ее тоже нельзя пнуть, потому что это «не по-взрослому». Ее нельзя подобрать и выбросить в ближайшую мусорную корзину, потому что это «грязно».  
Почти так же нельзя остановиться посреди дороги, поднять голову и замереть в созерцании неба. Нельзя смотреть на облака, что так красиво рассеивают через себя свет на землю. Нельзя восхищаться формами, что они принимают, нельзя следить за их плаваньем на небосводе, нельзя завидовать их свободе и нельзя желать утонуть в их мягкой перине цветом от угольно-черного до белоснежного. Нельзя, потому что это «несерьезно». Потому что очередная старуха уже не сдержится и треснет тебя чем-нибудь со спины, потому что ты загородил ей дорогу шириною в три с половиной метра.  
Потому что такие люди всегда и всем мешают.

Джек судорожно выпустил из легких небольшое облачко дыма и, разбив его своим телом на приличной для пешехода скорости, нырнул в один из слабо освещенных подъездов, с заиканием благодаря какого-то юношу за то, что тот придержал дверь. Но юноша был в наушниках и не ответил ему, потому что ему было глубоко плевать на все, что говорят ему голоса вне плеера. « _Не хочу, чтобы Нора стала такой_ », — заключил в уме Джек и начал пересчитывать ступеньки лестницы, быстро взбегая по ним на свой этаж. Словно за время его отсутствия их количество могло измениться.  
Ключ грузно двинулся в замочной скважине, и железная дверь со скрипом отворилась, впуская владельца квартиры внутрь. Прихожая приветливо обдала замерзшие щеки мужчины домашним теплом, от которого кожа вот-вот норовила воспламениться, и откуда-то из-за угла неожиданно выскочил маленький человечек в зеленой пижаме и кроличьими ушками на голове. Джек купил ей их на предстоящий день рождения, но прозорливая девчонка, очевидно, умудрилась отыскать их среди его вещей. И если все родители начали бы негодовать, а то и злиться на непоседливое дитя, он только ласково улыбнулся ей, стаскивая с себя куртку, и, подозвав, поднял ее на руки, крепко обняв.  
— В двери не стучали, почта не приходила, никто не звонил, уже поужинала, — традиционно отчиталась Нора и радостно поцеловала Джека в налившуюся кровью щеку.  
— Умница моя, — он хотел было сжать ее в объятиях крепче, но побеспокоился о хрупких косточках ребенка, потому быстро подавил в себе такое желание. — Уже поздно, не устала?  
Детская головка мотнулась из стороны в сторону, но короткий сонный зевок выдал девочку. Джек легко подкинул ее и усадил на руках поудобнее, двинувшись в сторону спальной комнаты.

« _Прости, что так задержался_ », — фраза, которую он не мог произнести каждый вечер, когда девочка оставалась одна на долгое время в квартире. После трагичной смерти ее матери он просто не мог позволить другим женщинам переступать порог квартиры — пусть даже то была бы обычная нянька из агентства, соседка, его собственная сестра или иная родственница. Он боялся, что рано или поздно чужие духи затмят собой столь родной запах воспоминаний. Он боялся, что рано или поздно фантом родной души исчезнет в порыве ветра или запахе хлорки во время генеральной чистки. Он боялся потерять ее в собственных мыслях о ком-то или чем-то еще.

Добравшись до детской кроватки со смешным вырезом диснеевских принцесс по дереву и мальчишескими наклейками поверх них, он откинул в сторону край простыни, чтобы не сидеть на чистой постели, и бережно уложил чудо с косичками в гору подушек и плюшевых зверят.  
— Сегодня Кристи с нижнего этажа так громко плакала, что я даже вату в уши вставить захотела! Но я не нашла вату, а потому закрывала уши сначала руками, а потом Тедди и Майклом, — Нора схватила двух мягких медвежат неестественно сиреневой окраски, показывая, какие именно ее плюшевые герои помогли ей не оглохнуть от крика маленького ребенка.  
Но все та же мягкая улыбка и едва заметный кивок головой мужчины не означали, что тот слушал ее лепет. Ложь и лицемерие. На сей раз они умело скрывали непонятно откуда взявшуюся тревогу в его душе от мимолетной мысли, будто бы в этой пижаме Нора похожа на шагающего зеленого человечка. В ушах эхом отозвалось привычное пиликанье светофора, глухие шаги пешеходов отскакивали от расчищенного асфальта, зебру затопила река из человеческих туш, вечно куда-то спешащих и чем-то недовольных. И вот-вот зеленый человечек перестанет шагать, вот-вот динамики утихнут. Вот-вот раздастся визг тормозов, вот-вот хлынет первая кровь и окрасит человечка красным. Прямо сейчас чей-то истошный крик разорвет барабанные перепонки тому, чьи ноги отрезал грузовик…

Девочка волчком завернулась в бледно-розовое одеяло под тяжелым взглядом Джека, посчитав, что он смотрел на нее с укором. Заметив смену поведения ребенка, мужчина тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, и протянул руку, чтобы заправить выбившуюся из косы прядь волос за маленькое ушко.  
— Расскажешь сказку? — тихо спросила девочка, быстро перестав бояться его.  
— Разве ты их не начиталась? — спросил он с усмешкой, искоса взглянув на раскрытую детскую книжку на небольшом столике.  
— Я хочу послушать тебя! — упрямо возразила она, ухватившись ручонками за его запястье, будто опасаясь, что сейчас Джек встанет, развернется и уйдет от нее. Снова.  
Сердце мужчины пропустило удар, и он напряженно сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. Отказать ей — все равно, что сбросить ее с моста.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышала сказание о Ветре? — получив в ответ отрицательное мотание головой и широко распахнутые глаза, сияющие в полутьме искренним любопытством, Джек удовлетворенно кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. — Так слушай. Когда-то давным-давно, когда еще на свете не существовало ни людей, ни диких зверей и даже рыб, все стихии — ветер, огонь, вода и земля — обладали волшебными силами и энергией, которую мы называем душой. Но были они холодны сердцем и жестоки: ни к чему они не питали любви и восхищения, у них не было ничего дорогого им и важного. Они жили порознь в свое удовольствие и даже не общались друг с другом без необходимости.  
Был среди всех стихий самым веселым Ветер, он днями и ночами летал над чужими просторами, смотрел на владения своих собратьев и с детским озорством игрался с ними: то взволнует бескрайнее море, то споет свою песню вместе с шелестом листьев, то согреется над огнем и воспарит высоко-высоко, под самый купол небосвода, весело смеясь и наслаждаясь свободой, которая была только у него.

— А другие стихии сильно злились на него? — неожиданным вопросом прервала Джека девочка, на что он только пожал плечами и спокойно ответил.

— Нет, милая. Они злились на него только тогда, когда он случайно заставлял землю гореть или рушиться в море. Его душа желала, чтобы все стихии жили в мире и согласии и больше общались друг с другом, но понимала его в этом только Земля. Но видя, что другие стихии и слушать не желают Ветер, она решила немного пожалеть его и подготовила для брата небольшой сюрприз.  
Однажды, когда Ветер в очередной раз играючи пролетал над ее владениями, он заметил небольшую гору совсем рядом с морскими просторами. Поддавшись любопытству, Ветер подлетел ближе. На верхушке небольшой горы красовался пышный лес, листва деревьев казалась ему настолько мягкой, что никакая перина в мире не сравнилась бы с ней. Каждая травинка с восходом Солнца покрывалась вкуснейшей росой, что пьянила его и кружила голову лучше любого вина. Полюбилось Ветру это место, и стал он каждый день прилетать на эту гору и нежиться в дарованиях Земли.  
Но вот однажды, когда он в очередной раз купался среди крепких лесных веток и завывал свои развеселые песни, из небольшой пещеры взмыла ввысь роскошная птица с алым окрасом и звонким голосом. Опешил Ветер на несколько мгновений, дивясь, что за существо он встретил на своем пути, и решил так: если птица споет вместе с ним, то она — его друг; если испугается и закричит, то он утопит ее в море.

Нора испуганно сжалась под своим одеялом, напряженно натягивая его чуть ли не на голову и хлопая глазами на Джека в ожидании продолжения истории.

— И запел громко, шумно и весело, деревья леса заскрипели от его голоса, и громко зашелестели их листья, море взволновалось, и волны стали разбиваться о берег, вторя песни Ветра. Но птица ничуть не испугалась его пения, она только шире раскинула свои длинные крылья, пропуская Ветер меж алых перьев и позволяя ему нести себя ввысь. И понял Ветер, что птица по-настоящему свободна душой, как и он, и вскоре полюбил ее. Возможно, это была первая любовь на всем белом свете, первая привязанность одной души к другой.  
Но другие стихии заревновали и решили тоже заполучить птицу себе. Когда Ветер решил на время покинуть гору, чтобы собрать с разных уголков земли самые прекрасные запахи цветов и принести их птице, Огонь раскинул лепестки своего пламени по лесу, а Вода штормом вздымалась все выше и выше, стараясь солеными брызгами заполучить желаемое и утопить птицу в морской пучине навеки. И когда Ветер вернулся из своего путешествия, он видел метания своей возлюбленной от одной стихии к другой: то она парит над полыхающем лесом, едва не опаляя свои крылья и не падая наземь, то скользит над самой водой, пытаясь остудить шрамы, полученные от Огня. Очаровало великолепное пламя ее, успокаивало ее непредсказуемое море. Она все так же радовалась, когда к ней прилетал Ветер и играл с ней, и пел с ней, но Ветер чувствовал, что душа ее уже совсем не свободна. И познал Ветер горе, великое первое горе этого мира, которое вскоре стало преследовать любую любовь всего сущего, что обладало душой.  
Отчаявшись вернуть былую свободу птице, он понял, что никогда уже не станет ее единственной радостью, никогда не сможет он заставить ее воспарить столь высоко, как и ранее, потому что отныне и навеки она привязана была любовью ко всем стихиям — ко всей природе вокруг себя. И видя ее суету и страдания, он решил сотворить из своей печали тех, кто смог бы заполнить собой пустоту в ее душе и развеселить. Он создал из части своей души других птиц, самых разных — с разным оперением, голосом, повадками. Он подарил им свою душу и стал покровителем всех птиц в мире.

— И другие стихии последовали его примеру? — радостное лицо девочки высовывалось из одеяльного кокона, что безмерно и радовало, и одновременно печалило Джека.  
— Да, малышка, другие стихии последовали его примеру. Каждая из них сотворила что-то свое, что-то ценное, к чему она была бы привязана, как я к тебе, родительской любовью и лаской, — он сжал грубые пальцы в кулаки и поспешно отвел взгляд от Норы.  
— И птичка обрела счастье?  
От этого вопроса мужчина вздрогнул. Пока детский вопросительный взгляд высматривал его фигуру в темноте, он невольно поджал губы, стараясь унять нарастающую дрожь в теле.  
— Нет, солнышко, — его голос был по-прежнему спокоен, но не лишен выразительности. — Иногда от горя образуется такая пустота, которую невозможно заполнить ничем. Птица пела и летала вместе с новыми пернатыми, но в один прекрасный день она просто больше не смогла взмахнуть крыльями.  
— Птичка умерла? — на какой-то момент голос Норы показался ему нечеловеческим и слишком холодным.  
— Да, милая. Птичка умерла.

Джек скрипнул зубами от бушующих в его груди эмоций, которые уже несколько дней он пытался залить в себе алкоголем, отравить никотином или успокоить таблетками. Но ничего из этого не могло сдержать их внутри и не дать просочиться наружу солеными скупыми слезами. Он не мог простить себе этой слабости, но самым страшным грехом он считал пролитие слез при ребенке.  
Быть может, именно поэтому он всегда задерживался на работе допоздна.

Но от собственных переживаний его отвлек щелчок где-то в стороне. Он резко дернулся с кровати, онемев от происходящего, и, чуть ли не падая на пол из-за подкашивающихся ног, скорее побежал к девочке. Она распахнула дверь балкона, впуская колкий порыв зимнего ветра в комнату и, подойдя к самым перилам, закричала:  
— Я люблю тебя, Ветер!  
И резкая вспышка света озарила сознание мужчины, поглощая все картины происходящего и сравнивая их не более чем с ерундовой выдумкой воспаленного воображения.

***

Судорожно сжатые в кулаки пальцы ровно три раза постучали в деревянную лакированную дверь. Рядом с ней все еще лежали небольшой кучкой засохшие живые и вечно молодые искусственные цветы, детские плюшевые игрушки, сладости и конверты то ли с деньгами, то ли с какими-то записками внутри. Посреди всего этого стояла аккуратная рамочка с фотографией, с которой смотрела пятилетняя девочка с ленточками в косичках. « _Нора, мы тебя любим_ », — гласила вычурная надпись на одном из конвертов. « _Земля тебе пухом_ », — возвращала в реальность надпись на другом.  
Джек потоптался на одном месте, пытаясь вслушаться в шорохи за дверью, после чего неспешно постучал еще три раза. Пожилая женщина с красными от слез глазами и черным платком на голове посмотрела на него через небольшую щель.  
— Я должен был остановиться.  
Ложь и лицемерие были здесь бессильны. 


End file.
